


Universal Collateral

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May and her Wife are sent to the 23rd century to stop Hydra from starting a war with the Federation. A multific  crossover and a sequel to "Fighting Demons".  Hope you enjoy. For now no mature themes but there will be eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A huge crossover. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe....

Breathe. Take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

Listen; to the pounding of your heart.

Close; your eyes and let time fade as you hear the rush of air in your lungs.

 

There are moments when you stand and look at something and time seems to stop, you feel very small and your problems seem small in comparison to what you see. You hear the pounding of your heartbeat and the rush of breath entering your lungs and leaving it again. These are the moments when life makes perfect sense. This always has two sides, one when the world seems right and well and the other when something is impossible and overwhelming.


	3. The Mission: Stardate 57400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission briefing, a puppy, Wesley and the Beginning. Dunh... Duhn... Duhhhh

For Captain Katheryn Janeway those moments have come and gone and she had the good fortune of having a few, mostly good a few bad.  She had first felt it as a child when she stood in the holo-deck with safeties on and watched a star explode. She felt it again when she watched the Borg cube fill her screen on the USS Voyager and the hopelessness that filled her. It had been five years since Voyager had come home and the toll it took on her was massive. It took her months to recover but now she felt more whole. Her breath came out in puffs like smoke as she breathed in the winter air. Her snowshoes crunched beneath her as the breathtaking view of Half Dome in the winter time filled her vision. It had surprised her how much she wanted to be outside after being off of Voyager. Everyone had settled, began to have children and be happy. Kathryn smiled as a pair of her own happiness surrounded her waist. Dr. Beverly Crusher smiled into her lovers skin. She kissed the side of Kathryn’s neck and hugged her close.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it baby?”

 

Kathryn hummed.

 

“Yes, I’ve always loved Half Dome in the winter time.”

 

Beverly seemed to consider a moment then she smiled.

 

“I like that we could make this happen.”

 

Kathryn nestled closer to the warmth of her lover.

 

“Me to. Lord knows you’ve dealt with a lot of my flights of fancy.

Beverly laughed and Kathryn closed her eyes as the melodic tones filled her ears, she would never ,ever get tired of that sound. Beverly and she enjoyed the view took a few selfies then headed back to the cabin. Their feet crunched in the snow as flakes fell around them and utter complete silence met their ears. Kathryn had come to enjoy and appreciate the things that allowed complete silence though if she admitted it she missed the hum of her engines. They crested their final hill, hands swinging between them the brown cabin came into view. Kathryn before they had gotten married had transported herself here to the middle of Yosemite and had hand built the cabin. If one were to walk into it they would find an open kitchen with an island, that overlooked the living room a sit in fireplace, and two large black leather couches that surrounded it, and last but not least two lazyboy recliners to complete the almost square of furniture. Off of the living room Kathryn had created a small office ( of course she needed something akin to a ready room). There were two loft like bedrooms, Kathryn had build two separate stairs and had well padded the divide between them. Their bedroom was slightly higher and had two small windows at the pinnacle of the roof, one on each side, its own private winding staircase, the guest bedrooms were slightly lower and had its own winding staircase that lead to the small hallways and two smaller loft guest rooms. Each room had their own fire places, and the ability for total privacy. Kathryn chuckled when B’Elanna and Seven had visited them, lord they were loud in their sexcapades, and while their room was soundproof Kathryn could hear them downstairs and that had led to soundproofing the floor to ensure that they would not be heard. The final touch that Beverly had added was a wrap around deck . A quarter of the deck was a sunroom with white leather couches and a middle ring built in fireplace. Another quarter was a hottub that she and Kathryn had designed to fit a lot of people. The remaining half was simply a beautiful deck. Kathryn smiled to herself as she had put her snowshoes away, they had many fun adventures in that hottub. Beverly seeing her smirk smiled back and cocked her head in question.

 

“I was remembering Deanna coming to visit.”

 

Beverly rolled her eyes and swatted her behind as they walked into their home.

 

“Good Lord she surprised me.”

 

Kathryn laughed.

 

“But you knew in the academy that she bedded women, just because she married Riker who also had his fair share of the same… well sex, did it really surprise you? “

 

“I guess not, but also very frustrating. Dear Lord a bajorean and a betazoid.”

 

“Both are slightly telepathic.”

 

“I know but Jennal had ways of getting under B’Elanna’s skin.”

 

Kathryn snorted.

 

“Until she learned that Jennal had grown up in a Partly Klingon household the last few years of her teenage years and could use a batleth better than the two of them combined. It helped that she looked like a modern bajoran version of Christmas Abbott.”

 

Beverly rolled her eyes. Kathryn had become obsessed with Crossfit, a 20th century workout program that she had to admit she had been enjoying the changes of.

“Which you drooled over.”

 

“No I didn’t. Baby, I only drool over you, I appreciated working out and sparring with her but Deanna would have my head had my thoughts strayed anywhere near Jennal.”

Beverly chuckled and pulled her close kissing her possessively.

 

“Good, those nasty thoughts should be reserved for me only anyway. I love you Wife.”

 

Kathryn chuckled.

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

The front door opened and closed as they entered their cabin. A barking interrupted any further thoughts as Kathryn cocked her head. Their golden retriever Molly had passed away last year and as far as she knew they hadn’t gotten a new dog, though Beverly was known for her surprises. She glanced over at Beverly who shook her head as a negative. She hadn’t bought a new puppy though she had been thinking about it. She shrugged as Kathryn bent down. The little aussie still had her tail and she wagged it as she walked closer to Kathryn. Just as she reached Kathryn, Beverly’s head jerked as noises from the kitchensurprised them both. The puppy barked again and trotted off to the kitchen. Beverly smiled as she watched the puppy trot up to her son.

 

“Hey girl, you just wait until our mommies are home, they are going to be so surprised. “

 

The puppy barked and ran around him in circles. Kathryn was behind her lover and smiled at the scene. Wesley was eating ice cream and in his dance of holding his bowl and putting away the container some of the melting ice cream slipped out of the bowl and the puppy immediately ran and licked it up. Kathryn chuckled audibly causing him to turn around and smile. Kathryn shook her head., her brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“You know with all of your time travel, one would think that you’d learn how to not spill the ice cream.”

 

“I missed Molly because she always cleaned up after me. Tearnan here is a good replacement for that.”

 

Beverly laughed as she walked over and hugged her son.

 

“It’s good to see you Wesley.”

 

“Its good to see you too moms and no, I brought you a puppy because she needed a good home.”

 

“And if we didn’t want a puppy?”

 

Wesley laughed as he hugged Kathryn.

 

“I know your soft heart Captain.”

 

“Admiral, retired Admiral.”

 

Wesley laughed and hugged her tight then leading the way out to the living room her threw her a satchel. Kathryn smiled as she opened it and grinned.

 

“Coffee! Thank you Wesley.”

 

“No problem, lets brew up a pot. No one makes a cup of coffee like you Kathryn.”

 

Kathryn chuckled.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere my boy.”

 

“You taught me well.”

 

Kathryn slipped into the kitchen and put the coffee on and after a few minutes sank into the   couch next to her wife as she listened to Wesley tell his stories of different times and places. Ten minutes later she came back with three cups of coffee and Wesley about moaned into the cup. He licked his lips and winked. As she sat back down the puppy shifted from Beverly’s lap to Kathryn and curled around her little paws and fell asleep. Kathryn looking into her lap in astonishment

 

“ Baileys and coffee? Be still my beating heart.” Motioning down to the puppy he laughed. “That’s a good girl.” He sighed and at Beverly’s raised eyebrow spoke softly. “So... my visit here isn’t just to see you two.”

 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I need some help. Our reports show that two agents are going to be sent across the dimensional and time parallel barrier. There is a faction here called Hydra, they are being sent here to take them out.” Reaching into his backpack he took out two files and handed them to Kathryn and Beverly. “ One Melinda May and Natasha Romanov, known by their code names “The Calvary” and “The Black Widow.”

 

Kathryn about spit out her coffee.

 

“I thought that the Avengers were just a comic strip? Natasha Romanov didn’t even exist.”

 

“In this world they did. In others as far as we can tell they did and didn’t, its all hit and miss. Hydra, however, was a real organization in our dimension, they helped Hitler come to power and are currently helping other factions here. They are using a device called a DHL we call it a dimensional Helix link. It theoretically can link time and space and can cause massive rips in the fabric of time.”

 

“And you want us to do what?”

 

“The Link site that they will be transporting into is in space. Specifically on the border of ours and Vulcan space.”

 

“Wesley I am retired, I can’t just waltz into Starfleet headquarters and ask for a star ship.”

 

“Hydra is planning on taking these two out before they even get all the way through the Link. If they don’t exist all that they have done in their time, saving people, changing people will be erased and it might just be big enough of an erase to affect our time and dimension. Also Hydra is working to rile up the Klingons', Cardassians' and Romulans' to start a war. ”

 

“ An intergalactic war? That would wipe the Earth out, plus why are they so important? We don’t even know if they existed outside a book in our dimension.”

 

“Yes we do, and we know what happens if they didn’t exist.”

 

“And the ship?”

 

“I’ve been working on this for awhile Kathryn, I know your love of the stars and I haven’t had a chance to well finish, but in light of this need my organization created it for me after receiving the plans. May I introduce to you the USS Orchid. All the modern enhancements you’d need, weapons, slip stream everything.”

 

Kathryn’s eyes widened and her face lit up.

 

“Wesley this is incredible.”

 

“Well I had the help of men who are in-genuis. She’s yours Kathryn, we only ask that you help us with this.”

 

Kathryn looked at her wife and after a few moments of silently communicating Beverly nodded. Wesley watched in fascination. In truth he hadn’t liked Kathryn when she and Beverly had first gotten together, but over time the auburn haired woman had earned his trust and his love. When they had gotten married Wesley had never seen his mother so happy. Not even with his father. Kathryn broke into his thoughts by sighing and her voice gave him the confirmation he needed.

 

“I’m getting to old for this. All right Wesley we’ll help.”

 

“Great! I flew the _Orchid_ here she’s at the docking port. Oh and its all federation sanctioned, no worries Kathryn.”

 

Kathryn nodded to him and Beverly stopped him as he packed up.

 

“We’ll help on one condition, well two really.”

 

He stopped mid packing.

 

“And they are?”

 

“We don’t need to leave for a few days, one stay with us, and two the ship needs a skeleton crew.”

 

Wesley smiled.

 

“’I’ve already asked B’Elanna and Seven as well as Deanna and Jannal. They said they would help if you would. As for the other thing I am staying until you leave. I’ve missed you, I was just putting my stuff in the guest bedroom.”

 

Kathryn sighed, pleased that Wesley was staying and also pleased she’d have her best engineer, a damn good science officer, a second in command and a good helm rat.

 

It was a start.

 

_____________________________________________________________

The next morning orders arrived and Kathryn smiled, even though you were retired from the federation you were simply put on non active duty, both Beverly and Kathryn had been put back on Active duty and the other four reassigned.

As Kathryn perused her orders she noted that the admiralty was not happy about the fact it was a private ship, she was to command and Troi was the first officer. The admiralty explained that while Crusher was more qualified she was needed as the head of medical and Captain Troi was an excellent choice. Jannal was the head of security, B’Elanna engineering, Seven the head of science and Crusher the head of medical, all of their orders included in Kathryn’s packet. A bark drew her attention and she smiled down at Tearnan.

 

“Well pup the benefit of a private ship is you can come.” The pup wagged her tail In affirmation as Kathryn lifted her to her lap. So far the puppy had taken a shining to Kathryn but also seemed to attach herself to Beverly when Kathryn wasn’t around. Beverly tended to take the puppy running the morning and she was very happy about that, she had missed running with a dog and the dog loved it. They had both visited the ship, happy to see there was a betazoid plant that adapted itself and regrew as it was trodden on. The pup could pee and poop there and the grass itself would take care of it. They had taken the ship out with Wesley for a quick jaunt to Mars and back. He explained the engines and any other things that the others didn’t know. B’Elanna especially was incredibly happy about the new engines; Seven raising an ocular plant at her lovers and wife’s antics. B’Elanna’s eyes were dancing with happiness in a way only new engines and tech could bring. Seven was pleased with a new astrometrics, while smaller than the one on Voyager, it was much more advanced with a few new star charts the Borg had known. It would serve it purposes well. The final preparations were underway and the ship cleared by the Federation, Admiral Nechayev in particular.   Nechayev smiled at Janeway as they walked into her ready room.

“ We’re getting to old for this Kathryn.”

“Maybe Alynna but you and I both know we love space to much.”

“With this ship you never have to leave them if you don’t want.” She turned serious. “ This is important for us. We need the alliance this will bring. The way this…. Group of travelers.. will be able to foresee the events without changing time could mean a great deal to the continued existence of the federation. “

Kathryn nodded, she knew why the federation chose to back this mission. She also knew its success would allow the Travelers more of a hand in their world. Nechayev came to their house for dinner and informed the others of the necessity of their mission as Wesley and she signed the final documents for a treaty allowing the travelers a place of residence as their home world had been destroyed. Many of the women talked late into the night the four who knew Wesley well, hearing his adventure stories. He hinted at a girl he was with causing all six of them to lean in eagerly and Beverly to announce that he was to bring her next time he was home. He simply smiled and nodded.

The days passed quickly and the final day of preparations also passed quickly. The four women would be staying the night at the ship Deanna overseeing the final steps as Kathryn and Beverly would join them in the morning and they would leave.

Kathryn sighed as she read the information on her PADD the final time. Truthfully, something about this mission didn’t sit right with her. Why would two agents, two women, risk their lives, their time, their way of life to stop this Hydra? Sure Hydra were bad people but if the Travelers knew of them why couldn’t they give the information to others and have the problem dealt with? Why was it necessary for these two specific women to come? Don’t get her wrong the women look fierce, but the questions stirring in her mind gave her pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review..  
> Reviews Fuel faster writing, and also tell me what you are and are not enjoying.


	4. Stark Tower: Modern Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Nat's Beginnings.

Stark tower: Modern Day

 

Melinda sighed as she read the report one more time. It was crazy. Her current and her former employer were both behind this stopping of Hydra. She and Natasha were both being sent because of inter-agency cooperation, plus Stark was a huge part of SHIELD now. Hydra was essentially messing with another dimension, they weren’t sure how but they were and their purpose was to overthrow something called “The Federation”. IN the reports mind this ‘Federation’ was incredibly important to the piece of the common world. Melinda sighed and rubbed her temples. The worst part was they would be using an experimental device called a Dimensional Helix Link. Or DHL It was a Hydra piece of tech which made Melinda suspicious of it. Tony had taken a good look at it and after making several modifications declared it fine. He however could not tell them exactly where they would be emerging from this ‘Link’. In Melinda’s mind it was dangerous, reckless and stupid but she would be accompanied by an “Avenger” therefore it was completely safe, but last she checked her wife was not  perfect. Phil had explained why this was important and tactically Melinda could see it, it just made her head spin.

 

They left at 0800 hours the next morning. She sighed and picked up her briefcase shoving her laptop into it. She had just gotten back from an undercover mission in the Bahamas and she was tired. Natasha had been in an op in Australia and they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks. She was glad Natasha was being pulled of an off that op in Australia and would be arriving shortly. She was being briefed on the plane by Stark. Heading to her car she revved the engine, a gift from Nat, it was the BMW M1 and she loved it. As she drove Melinda smiled fingering the ring Natasha had given her.

 

_6 months earlier:_

_The moon was glinting off the ocean and the few street lamps contrasted this creating a formation of the warm light and the soft light. It was a beautiful night. Natasha started as she felt Melinda’s fingers bumped against hers. Natasha smiled and let their fingers intertwine. Their joined hands swung back and forth a little bit as they walked, the silence engulfing them like a warm blanket._

_“I remember that I said you were either crazy or suicidal in my wedding toast.”_

_Melinda’s head whipped towards her at the softly spoken words then a soft chuckle accompanied the silence._

_“Actually you said that I was perfection for you. That I challenged you, that I made you better, you said that you looked forward to a lifetime.” Her voice cracked as she looked away._

_Natasha stopped them and pulled her into a hug._

_“Mel.. I.”_

_Melinda pushed away gently._

_“No Nat, No you don’t get to come back into my life and ruin it again. You don’t get to come back and remember and love me again and then leave me… again.”_

_“Melinda if I could change it…”_

_“You can’t Natasha, you can’t change it and the more you remember the more chances that you’re going to flip and that stupid chip in your head will make you into a machine, one with my name on it.   I’m in between our crosshairs, your wife, one who has never moved on because I can’t get over you, one that is so hopeful everyday I’ll either be strong enough to beat you or that you’re strong enough to kill me. You don’t get to remember and come back and shatter the thin protection of a wall that I have built against you, but with every punch, every time you’re on top of me, every kiss you give me it’s falling apart, that wall, that defense I built. I’m your wife, once that choice was made that’s it, you’re my mate, and you became my smoking gun. Forever, that’s what you said, its what you promised and we said we’d never break promises.”_

_With each word Natasha felt the pain and it echoed in her own heart. She waited until Melinda was done then stepped close and turned her so they were face to face. Melinda laid her head against Natasha’s chest as Natasha pulled her close and let her cry, let her fall apart, to hurt for the loss that had happened so long ago, she let her cry. When her tears had subsided into hiccups, she pulled back a bit and wiped the last of Melinda’s tears away. Melinda’s eyes met hers and she smiled feebly._

_“Melinda May, MY wife, if I could change all of that I would in a heartbeat. I’d change the passage of time, I’d do anything to spare you that pain.”_

_“Then don’t come back and love me, so the stupid chip won’t be activated and they’ll wipe your memory all over again.”_

_“Baby there is no chip.”_

_Melinda looked up into her eyes and searched them for truth, Natasha let her look as long as she needed._

_“Nat?”_

_“I was in a mission with the Avengers two years ago, I was injured and almost had a concussion, Tony insisted on checking me out, he found the chip in my brain and was able to safely remove it. I’ve had these dreams of you what I thought were dreams, turns out they were memories.”_

_Melinda found herself speechless._

_“I don’t know how to believe, that means this nightmare is over, after five years.”_

_Natasha smiled._

_“Give me one night.”_

_Tears and a chuckle came at the same time. Natasha smiled and pulled her close kissing her. Melinda whimpered into the kiss and buried her hands in Natasha’s hair, five years of frustration loss, pain, lust, love and desire pouring into the kiss. Tongues, teeth and lips fought for dominance. Finally both women broke apart gasping for air. Natasha smirked against Melinda’s lips._

_“Can I take that as a yes?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I can work with that. Come lets get you dressed and this night started.”_

_“You’re not in it just for the sex right?”_

_Natasha laughed._

_“Oh honey if that’s all I wanted, if I remember you can’t resist me. Seriously though, No baby I want it all.”_

They had spent the rest of the evening after changing at a club with Clint and Frank. Melinda smiled at the memory of Hippolyta and Analise. The two women had also been at the club and after seeing Natasha instantly wanted to bed both her and Melinda. Both women had laughed at the suggestion and Natasha had pulled her aside asking her where she had met them. Melinda said she knew people in low places and then explained her mission with Clint that day. Natasha smiled and thanks both of the women for the push they’d given Melinda. The serum worked on Phil and he was mostly back to normal though now dating Captain America. After their mission of healing Phil Melinda and Natasha renewed their vows on a beach somewhere and Melinda felt her heart beam when she thought of her wife. Speaking of the devil….

“Baby I’m home.” Melinda emerged from their bedroom leaning on its doorway as Natasha walked over to her and kissed her gently. It was a soft but insistent kiss. After it ended her head rested against Melinda’s. “Hey, I missed you."

“I missed you too Nat, this mission is strange but I am pleased it brought you back to me sooner.”

“MM me too. I guess I better pack.”

Melinda hmmed in response as she held her wife for a second longer.

“The sooner you pack the sooner we can get to a bath, and dinner.”

Natasha broke away with a final kiss and a chuckle.

“Now THAT’S convincing, my wife naked in hot water with wine after food. A perfect dessert.”

Melinda chuckled and walked to the kitchen Natasha changed into less traveled clothes, threw some stuff in a bag and walked out to find her wife finishing her favorite dish. Natasha smiled at and slipped her arms around her lovers waist. She sighed in contentment as she leaned her chin on Melinda’s shoulder. Melinda was in her mid thirties and damn she didn’t look it. She was in perfect shape and had those rippling strong abs, abs that Natasha couldn’t help but run her hands over it, she couldn’t help but hold her close and be in love with her. She kissed Melinda’s neck and Melinda hummed at the attention. Melinda stepped back and grabbed a couple of plates out of the cupboard. She served up dinner and handed the plates to Natasha while grabbing the bottle of wine and glasses. She popped open the bottle as Natasha watched her with a smirk on her face. Melinda raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“You know you could help.”

“Why would I do that when my amazing wife has done an amazing job spoiling me? So Tony filled me in, what do you think of this mission?”

“Off the record? Its stupid and reckless, and no offense avenger but we are walking in completely unprepared. We don’t even know where the ‘link’ will take us. For all we know we could end up in the deepest part of the ocean. We are walking in completely unprepared.”

Natasha grinned.

“ I’ll be sure to pack my wetsuit.”

Melinda chuckled.

“ Nat, its dangerous.”

“And nothing we haven’t handled before baby. It’s going to be fine.”

Melinda sighed.

“Yes, but I want us to grow old and baggy together, I want to have kids and tell you to be quiet because we’ll wake up the kids. I want to watch the grey grow into your hair. I want to survive past this mission. Its one of the reasons I am taking on less field work and more developmental work with Stark.”

Natasha nodded.

“ I know baby, I want the same. Melinda we are two of the most resourceful people in the world, we will be fine and we will come back.”

After dinner was finished Melinda stood and cleared the dishes Natasha helped her grabbing the bottle of wine. She heard Natasha turn on some music, smiling to hear the poppy beat. Melinda rinsed of the dishes and turned just in time for Natasha’s shirt to hit her in the face. Shaking her head she finished the dishes and then headed out to the living room. Leaning against the doorway watching she smiled; Natasha had the bottle of wine in her hand and was doing a little sexy dance. Medina’s ‘Addiction’ was on in the background and Melinda knew that Natasha probably didn’t know she was dancing. It was sexy to watch her wife with only bra and pants on swaying her body to the music a wine bottle in her hand. She would take a drink occasionally, as she turned she saw Melinda and smiled.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Melinda smirked.

“Long enough to know you have had several long drinks of that lovely wine and to know you are sexy when you dance.”

Natasha walked over and gave her the bottle of wine, her fingers beginning to unbutton Melinda’s shirt’ her hips swaying still. Her lips met her wife’s as they danced together. She pushed Melinda’s shirt off her shoulders and took the bottle of wine back. She danced away towards their bedroom and the bathroom after turning the music up louder. Melinda chuckled and followed her.

 

Early the next morning Melinda woke up to the sun shining in through the window. It was a little after five. She got up and began her morning routine gently extracting herself from Natasha’s grasp. They had bought this house because it had a full basement, an upstairs master and three guest rooms on the main floor. Melinda had been contemplating getting a pet of some sort, but felt bad with her and Nat’s schedule. Pepper and She had had a similar conversation Pepper saying she’d love nothing more than a dog to guard Stark Towers but not stay the night. Melinda knew after this mission they should consider it. She taped her hands turned on Medina again (damn her wife) and began her routine with the bag. An hour later a sleepy redhead wandered in her voice heavy with sleep as Melinda pulled out a headphone.

“Morning love.”

“Meli, its 6:00 in the morning, why are you up?”

Melinda laughed and walked over taking her wife into her arms.

“Because I like my routine. I’m older than you baby, my metabolism needs a kick start. Plus I wanted to be fresh for our mission.”

Natasha groaned and settled happily in the arms surrounding her. Melinda sighed with a smile on her face and held her. After a few moments Natasha’s breathing evened out and Melinda laughed realizing her wife was asleep. Pushing her wife out of her arms and scooping her up she walked up the stairs and deposited her in their bed. Natasha thought asleep woke as she hit the bed and grabbed Melinda’s tank top pulling her back into their bed and snuggling into her side, effectively pinning her to the bed. She smiled and kissed the side of Melinda’s neck.

“I knew you’d see reason.”

Melinda laughed cherishing the moment and the quietness of the moment, her arms settling around Natasha as her nose inhaled the unique scent of her wife.

 

The sound of the chopper blades echoed in Melinda’s ears. They had just arrived at their link point as Phil called it. Glancing over at Natasha she groaned.

“The link point will be established in 5,4,3,2,1 engage.” The link engaged and Melinda watched as the ocean below them became tumultuous. “Allright May listen up. That is the link, you have to jump straight through which is why you will be jumping from here. If you miss it, we’ll have to pick you up and do it again. We want one clean jump.”

“Phil we don’t even know where that comes out. We have no way of knowing where we are linking through.”

“Hydra agents have jumped and made it through and survived.”

Melinda sighed.

“Good luck May, Romanov, be safe.”

Below them a portal of some sort had opened forming a mirror like surface on top of the ocean. They were off the coast of Italy, jumping from a helicopter was not uncommon. The ocean and the portal were almost indistinguishable aside from the fact that the portal surface was slightly reflective.

Natasha pulled her close as the helicopter helmet off. The only sign of weakness the Black Widow had.

“Come it’ll be an adventure.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, took a deep breath. Phil handed her a james bondish breathing device and taking a deep calming breath….

She Jumped.


	5. Through the Portal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update! I will keep working as I can but here is a nice chapter for yoU!

Natasha watched her wife disappear and before she jumped Phil stopped her.

“I forgot to tell Mel, we are sending Simmons and Skye in a few minutes so get in touch with us as soon as you can.”

Natasha nodded then taking a deep breath and checking her equipment she jumped. Entering the link was an interesting experience. It seemed to her that she was going through a vein. She felt like a cell as she bounced around the oddly soft walls of the link. It was a tight squeeze. Before her body broke through the mirror Natasha felt a strange tingling and found herself standing next to her wife who had a weapon drawn and several other people looking at her strangely.

“Transport successful Admiral, the transporter range was efficient for our purposes.”

Janeway stepped forward.

“My name is Admiral Kathryn Janeway we are here to help so please lower your weapons.”

“Why and how did you know who we are?”

Kathryn answered this.

“We have a race of people called the travellers, one of them informed us of your arrival and of the threat of Hydra, we are here to help. We have as much of an investment as you do.”

Natasha stepped forward.

“Admiral you worked with Jean- Luc Picard correct?”

Janeway cocked her head.

“How do you know this name?”

“Tony Stark of the great Stark industries, He was playing with multi-dimensional time travel and a young traveller came and spoke to us. His name was Wesley Crusher, though I had no idea we were in THAT dimension. He told us many stories of a Jean Luc Picard and a Captain Kathryn Janeway as well as he spoke of you Dr. Crusher.”

“Well it seems that young Crusher set us all up so we could understand and identify each other.”

Natasha nodded and was grateful of her memory, Tony had told her that story and she never believed it until now.

“ Admiral, we need to read the data from our pass through and I need to send a message to our superior.”

Kathryn nodded.

“Unfortunately the passage is already closed. There is nothing we can do.”

Melinda nodded and shivered.

Beverly noticed how cold she looked and turned to her wife.

“Admiral may I suggest we take them to sickbay for a moment? It would be good to replicate dry clothes and take the time to scan them to make sure they are alright.”

Kathryn nodded.

“Come We’ll show you to sickbay.”

Kathryn gave them a tour of the ship until they arrived at sickbay. Beverly motioned to the bed and both of them took a seat. Beverly studied the tricorder in confusion. The cells in their bodies were duplicating a lot slower than they should be. She scanned herself and noticed the time marker was slightly different within the body.

“Kathryn, there seems to be a discrepancy in the time of their bodies and ours, they are replicating cells much slower than we are. At this rate the cells of the body would function properly but they simply won’t age as we do.”

“How big is the discrepancy?”

“1 year to 1 minute. A year of our time passes in a minute of theirs.”

Melinda spoke up.

“What will this do to our bodies? Are we in any danger?”

“I don’t know, as far as I can tell I don’t think so. You are and will be functioning normally, but if you’ve set two days of time to be here and then go back through the link it would be a massive amount of time, more than one of your natural lifetimes, but with your cells duplicating so slowly, you may never age here.”

Melinda nodded and Natasha groaned.

“Phil is sending Skye and Simmons, in a few minutes, that could be two years or three years.”

Melinda sighed.

“Well, we’ll do what we can, maybe we can get a message back, in the meantime Hydra is our priority.”

Kathryn nodded.

“We have some theories and resources to help you with that.”

They led the two women over to the replicator. Melinda scanned the options of clothing, choosing jeans a tshirt and after confirming it wouldn’t cost more an Anaheim Ducks sweatshirt. Natasha upon seeing it scoffed and replicated a Tampa Bay Lightning sweatshirt and cocked an eyebrow at her wife as she put it on and smirked. Beverly noticing this whole things sighed with a smile on her face.

“Old Hockey Rivalry huh?”

Melinda realized that there were other people in the room and turned and smiled.

“Yeap and my team will win the Stanley Cup Playoffs this year.”

“We are three points in the lead in the league not a chance baby.”

Kathryn burst into laughter and looked at her wife.

“Why don’t we have sport rivalries?”

Beverly smirked.

“Oh honey we have very different in family rivalries. Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the ship.”

Kathryn led them through the corridors of the ship introducing different areas and different people. Natasha for her part wasn’t exactly surprised and really neither was Melinda, they had both seen many different things in their time working with Shield. Nat noticed that her wife was tenser than usual and inconspicuously slipped her hand into Melinda’s and gave a squeeze, truth be told she was worried. She was worried that they may be spending much more time here than she and Melinda would like. The doors in front of them hissed open to reveal a slightly strange looking woman, she raised what looked to be a metal implant over her eye at the interruption and scanned them with a strange device.

“Admiral there seems to be a time discrepancy between their bodies and our time line. I do not believe it will pose any danger to them, they just simply won’t age. “

“We’ve already discovered it Seven. Seven of Nine meet Melinda May and Natasha Romanov.”

Seven smiled and stepped forward.

“yes I’ve already read up on them.”

“read up on us?”

“Yes, you Natasha Romanov are the famed black widow. In recent records specifically “Avengers: The Age of Ultron” You were in love with Bruce Banner AKA “The Hulk. You are a trained and deadly assassin, the only one person in your ‘squad’ better trained than you is Agent May” Turning to Melinda she said “ and you one Melinda May ,Agent of Shield, and “The Calvary” according to our records you possess a black belt in every form of martial art in your dimension, one time love of Agent Ward,a bad choice if I may say. You received your name because of a mission in Baharien where you put down a young inhuman girl names Katia.”

“STOP!! Enough thank you for the introduction.”

Seven glanced her way.

“I’m sorry I did not mean to cause you stress.”

Melinda sighed and took a deep breath.

“Most of that information is classified, how did you?”

“It’s mostly common knowledge here, many scientists have tried to reproduce your blood and muscle, they say you are enhanced somehow I’m very good at finding information Agent May. I’m sorry if I caused you stress.”

Melinda studied the woman before her and sighed.

“It’s fine and I agree with you on the bad idea on Ward, thankfully in my time that never happened, Natasha is my wife.”

Seven smiled brilliantly and turned to Janeway.

“Admiral I believe our ship is becoming what you call a Lesbian Uhaul, is it not?”

At this Natasha burst out laughing.

“I like her.”

Seven’s eyebrow rose and she smiled.

“Allright Admiral What we know, the portal that Natasha and Agent May came through is what we have known as a DHL a dimensional Helix link. It is a form of an a-organic portal that allows the person inside it to survive. The theoretical prototype was developed by Bruce Banner in his college masters thesis paper. The organization you know as Hydra took his research when they invaded his lab ten years ago when he became the hulk. They used it to create a somewhat stable device to transport one person from dimnsions to dimension, it’s a dangerous theory but it has side affects. It’s a one way portal, Banner installed a safety net, that if any one used it, it was over, a one way trip. . They would need to in a sensse create a second organic compound and portal to go“

Melinda crinkled her eyebrow.

“What do you mean when the hulk was created? Is that simply a turn of phrase or the truth?”

“ I ran a cross analysis of all the times that you two and Hydra have come across each other. It seems only logical that when Dr Banner oversaw the gamma bomb tests that it was tampered with. While the Department of Defense could never confirm or deny this, I looked at Dr banner’s prototype and there is no reason it should have exploded like it did. If you cross reference the workers in the facility at the time there was a few men and women who raised red flags as they later professed to be working with Hydra and caused massive issues within SHIELD. Dr. Banner’s experiment was never meant to go wrong, the schematics and the mathematics was completely sound. “

“So you’re telling me this was an accident?”

“Yes one that Dr. Banner admits to, though I’m not sure his complete understanding of physics is enough at the moment. He will in approximately a predicted two more years see and understand the portion of theoretical micron physics and gamma radiation and discover that it is a mistake, it was an accident caused by a very well times sabotage.”

Natasha’s eyes shown with compassion.

“This will also be replicated and not only because of the blood transfusion. One Jennifer Walters, a cousin of Bruce Banners, will receive a blood transfusion and once more Hydra will intervene and she will become a she hulk as it were.”

Janeway seeing the two women’s heads were about to implode stopped Seven.

“Seven what can you tell us about Hydra’s activities here in this dimension?”

“Well from what information I have found in my database a man named Schmindt started hydra before world war 2. The aim of this organization was world domination. Hitler was simply a minor captain and a pawn in the larger goal of Schmindt and his men to take over the world. IN May’s world many Hydra agents were associated with something called “Project Centipede” which injected men with a uterine fluid and allowed them to become almost invincible. This combined with an alien serum, unknown as to what it actually is, stabilizes and creates a perfect weapon. For more information check your PADD the history is quite extensive. Here in our dimension I believe that the most logical men to be sent here would be Ian Quinn and a woman named Raina. Both would have the least to lose and looking closely at what footage I could pull their deaths were faked. Neither were actually killed, both were staged and sent here to this dimension, purpose unknown.” Seven set down her PADD and met Janeway’s eyes. “Honestly Admiral, most of this is conjecture most of our information is from comic books and fan sites, these people didn’t really exist in our time. No offense Melinda or Natasha, I know we will enjoy our lesbian Uhaul experience its just its all I can get.”

Natasha chuckled again.

“Seven of Nine, you’re information is quite accurate, scarily so. SHIELD and the Avengers came to the same conclusion you did. We knew Raina and Quinn weren’t dead, its just a matter of when they would resurface. Everything you stated was true. We are dealing with conjecture as well. Our historical information was basically a TV show called Star Trek. It was a show from the mid to late 20th century. Seven of Nine a woman severed from the borg collective who learned to become an individual, Captain Katherine Janeway, the woman bound and determined to get her people home after being flung across the universe, Blanna Torress, married to Tom Paris, a daughter named Miral, half human, half Klingon, fiery temper hates Seven’s superiorit, god how everyone wanted to see you fuck her against the console. Dr. Beverly Crusher, linked telepathically to one Jean Luc Picard, formerly married to Jack Crusher, you had a son together, Jack was Jean-Luc’s best friend. The list goes on we can all go through our history.”

Janeway glanced back at Natasha surprise written on her face.

“How?”

“My initial disbelief in what Stark said about Wesley was because I have copies of the original Start trek films, they were created so long ago and are classic science fiction. I instantly recognized all of you, hell I had a crush on each of you when I reached puberty. It seems we have found the dimensions where what we knew to be fiction is a reality. I’ve always wanted to meet you all and wondered what you would be like in real life, I have however no clue as to what and where that leaves us.”

“Wait, so we are a tv show in your time period?”

“Yes, one of the best.”

Blanna chuckled and turned to May.

“And she had a crush on us during puberty, better watch out May.”

May scowled as Natasha chuckled and spoke up a bright smile on her face.

“I believe we have graduated from just a lesbian uhaul, we are now a dirty lesbian uhaul.”

The entire room burst into laughter at this comment.


	6. A New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a lead, May and Nat get a little sexy time (interrupted), May and seven spar and good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehn.... Huge apologies for the ginourmous delays. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. I am hoping to finish this by the end of the summer but I have no idea if I actually will. I am worried about writing to fast and pushing the plot along and creating inconsistencies. I need to figure out where I am going with the plot, so bear with me. 
> 
> If you are still reading thank you! If this is your first time I hope you are enjoying it.   
> I own nothing, these characters are not mine, I am just borrowing them. I will put them back I promise.

Melinda nodded silently keeping her lovers hands in place around her waist. They shared in the common silence watching the stars as they passed by. After a few moments Natasha sighed and Melinda turned around kissing her on the forehead and lead her over to the replicator. She created a pair of pajamas and the two ended their long day. Early the next morning Melinda woke up and slipped out of her lovers arms. Hesitantly and quietly she approached the computer.

“Computer where is the gym?”

the computer beeped in response.

“The holodeck is the on Deck 2.”

The computer showed her a map of how to get there and after replicating some workout clothes May left a note and jogged down the corridors. She followed the maps directions and ended up in front of a door. The door slid open and she walked onto an empty deck.

“Request program please.”

Melinda sighed.

“ Can you recommend a good workout program.”

“Specify type of workout.”

“Martial arts, sparring.”

“Specify discipline.”

“All.”

“Recommend program martial arts 259.”

“Load program.”

Melinda was taken by surprise when a Shaolin temple loaded ontop of a mountain. A monk walked out of the temple and raised a questioning eyebrow. He spoke Chinese.

“Can I help you?”

Melinda taken by surprise replied.

“I come here to learn.”

The monk nodded.

“Then come.”

He led her to the sparring mat, it overlooked the deep valley below.

“Begin.”

Melinda lost track of time as she sparred with the monk, the practice and ways of the Shaolin challenging her with each punch she took and each kick she rebuttled. The doors has opened and she hadn’t even noticed. Seven was standing in the corner, watching her, awed by the landscape and the way that Melinda moved. She took a blow to the chest as she stopped seeing Seven out of the corner of her eye.

“Computer pause program.”

The monk froze and Melinda turned.

“Seven.”

“You are very skilled to be practicing the ancient art of Shaolin.”

Melinda laughed and wiped the sweat off her face.

“ I studied in a temple when I was young, much to my mothers chagrin.”

Seven laughed.

“I’m sure the habits you created then reflect now.”

“They do. They calm me.”

“Then come, spar with me.”

Seven replicated weapons and the two women battled back and forth on the mountain. May found her thin line of sweat turned into full blown dripping sweat as Seven of Nine gave her a run for her money.

Natasha woke and rolled over and smiled to see a note from her wife. It wasn’t a surprise that Melinda had the habits she did. She enjoyed getting up early and working her body. Closing her eyes once more, she pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her forehead, she knew the moment she opened her eyes again she would have to face the fact that she was in a completely new place, one that was inspace for heavens sake.

_Breathe Natasha. You’re with Mel, you’re in space, trying to stop the world from ending, but you are with Mel. Three years, five if Coulson is the tiniest bit late. SHIELD assumed that we would have a way back when we stopped Hydra, I’m not sure that’s true anymore. Fuck, what have we gotten ourselves into? We could be stuck here forever, and we are a comic book here. Am I ok with that? Being stuck in a century not my own without a way home? A whole new dimension, so many things we can discover. A lifetime could be here. Skye and Simmons would have the same thing, face the same thing, do I really want to expose them to that? I suppose I have a year or two to figure out a way to stop them._

Natasha ran through her mind every tactical scenario she could think of. She sighed as she decided to get up and heard the hiss of the doorway opening. Melinda smiled at her and met her halfway kissing her softly. Natasha nuzzled into her neck and Melinda pulled her close.

“Whats going on in that big brain of yours?”

“If Coulson is the least bit late it could be ten years Meli.”

Melinda chuckled.

“I know baby. We have one another and that’s important. At least this time we are not stranded in another country time or place without one another.”

“I’m worried.”   


“I am too Nat, but we will get through this, come on I have an Avenger with me.”

Natasha smiled and snorted.

“Hell of a lot of good it did you.”

“Hey it does me a lot of good baby, it does me a world of good to know you are here with me Nat. It does me good to know I will not be spending those 5-10 years without you. I’m glad that for once we were sent together.”

Natasha snorted.

“Probably because Coulson knew if one of us was injured there’s not a whole hell of a lot he could have done to stop the other.”

Melinda smiled at this.

“Come I need a shower.”

Natasha nodded but kissed her first, pulling Melinda’s body flush against her, Melinda instantaneously responded to her kiss and about moaned when Natasha parted her lips with her tongue. They broke for air a few minutes later and Natasha rested her forehead on Melinda’s, her hands feeling the pounding of Melinda’s heart under her fingers. She smiled and licked her lips.

“Damn baby, you still make my heart pound and the blood rush from my head to more southern parts of my body.”

Melinda chuckled, then lead her wife over to the sonic shower and slipped into the clothes they had replicated the previous day. As soon as they were ready to go Melinda pulled Natasha close and kissed her again. Natasha deepened the kiss and Melinda moaned softly. Natasha smiled into the kiss as Melinda grabbed her ass and pulled her completely flush against her their mouths and bodies moving in rhythm together. Natasha’s hands snuck under her tshirt as her nails scraped along different parts of Melinda’s skin. Melinda groaned and bodily lifted her Natasha’s legs encircling her waist and rocking against her. Melinda steered her towards the bedfalling backward with Natasha on top of her. Natasha lifted her shirt off her body and wherever her hands went her lips followed. She smiled as she was about bucked off Melinda. She leaned over her wife and kissed her making eye contact. Melinda reached up and pushed hair behind her ear.

“I love you Natasha Romanov May.”

“I love you too Melinda.”

She kissed Melinda slowly again as they resumed their contact. Melinda had her shirt and bra off and had every intention of moving onto her pants when the computer interrupted them.

“You’re presence is required. Agent May you are to meet Seven of nine in Astrometrics. Agent Romanov Janal requested your presence for security.”

“Understood. “

Natasha groaned and snuggled into her wife’s body. May’s arms surrounded her and she held her for a few moments. Soon Natasha got up and grabbed her shirt. May followed suit. She hugged Natasha.

“We’ll finish this later?”

Melinda nodded.

“I’m going to go find Seven, see if we can pinpoint where Hydra is at.”

Natasha nodded.

“I’ll go find Jannal and update our security measures. I love you Melinda.”

Melinda smiled.

“I love you too Baby.”

They parted ways, each asking the computer where they needed to go. Melinda found her way to astrometrics and was surprised to see Seven not present. Walking over to the computer panel she typed in the coordinates that she needed and watched as the map expanded the areas. Seeing that she could project it into the room she did so and began circling her map.

“Computer access all properties related to these three names.” She repeated off all known aliases of Raina and waited. She pulled up the map of several Hydra bases she knew and asked the computers to scan for life. None of them seemed to fit until the computer chirped.

“No known residences match your request.” Melinda sighed and pinching the bridge of her nose she requested a different inquiry.

“Computer look for all living relatives both present and past of one Ian Quinn and Raina no known last name.”

The computer beeped a moment later and stated “ Ian Quinn has a known relative named Jeremy Quinn, owning three pieces of property.”   


“When was the property bought?”

“100 years ago.”

Melinda quickly did the calculations in her head and nodded, it would be around the same timeframe.

“Computer transfer all data to a PADD.”

“Task complete.”

May grabbed the padd and rushed out the door only to run into Seven of Nine freshly showered and glowing. May steadied herself and Seven and flashed her a triumphant smile.

“I have something.”

“You know how to use the computer?”

“Yes, Stark industries has similar technology. Come, we need to find the others.”

Seven arched a perfect eyebrow and touched her commbadge.

“Seven to all staff please meet in the briefing room, May has found something.”

When they reached the briefing room Katherine handed May a cup of coffee and then motioned for her to sit.

“We have something. Ian Quinn had a supposed relative named Jeremy Quinn who owns three properties. Based on what Hydra’s target in our times these two locations would be best. One in Rural Malaysia, and one in Rural Kentucky. Raina’s alias is also attached to the one in Kentucky. We got a lead. “

Katherine nodded.

“should be easy enough, need to report this and get clearance. “

May nodded and Katherine motioned to Seven and Blanna.

“get them up to speed on how use our weapons. We’re going to need them.”


End file.
